Lignes de vie
by Alodis
Summary: Voir sa vie si on avait fait d'autres choix, pris des initiatives, ouvert son cœur, c'est impossible. C'est ce qu'il pensait avant que cela lui arrive...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly  
Ship : Smac, peut être écrirai-je des passages avec d'autres ships.  
Genre : Surnaturel ça vous dit ? et évidemment Smac.

Résumé : Voir sa vie si on avait fait d'autres choix, pris des initiatives, ouvert son cœur, c'est impossible. C'est ce qu'il pensait avant que cela lui arrive...Des êtres dont nous ne savons rien, ni leur existence ni leurs pouvoirs, ont fait cet immense cadeau à Mac.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, à part ceux qui n'ont jamais figurés dans la série. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il toucha le matelas. Après une longue et rude journée, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, son lit. Il s'en était passé des choses dans cette journée. Le double meurtre, Sinclair et l'absence de Stella. Toutes ces choses l'avaient éreinté. Surtout la dernière. Pas un appel, pas un sms. Rien. Elle n'avait rien dit. D'une humeur contrôlée toute la journée à cause l'absence injustifiée de son amie, il pouvait enfin prendre l'humeur qui lui plaisait. Il ragea contre Stella et son caractère borné. La connaissant, elle était sûrement aller se fourrer une histoire contre sa volonté. Il aimait quand elle lui désobéissait certaines fois, mais pas quand elle s'impliquait beaucoup trop et qu'elle risquait d'y laisser des plumes. Enfin, elle l'avait tout de même appelé pour le rassurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle était partie voir une personne qui connaissait sa mère. En entendant la voix profondément inquiète de Mac, elle s'en était voulu de ne rien lui avoir dit. Il avait simplement répondu que tant qu'elle allait bien et que rien ne lui était arrivé, c'était le principal.

Mac s'allongea sous les couvertures après s'être changé et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit partir doucement vers le sommeil, espérant une nuit sans interruption, sans cauchemars.

La lumière à travers la pièce le réveilla. Les volets étaient fermés….Mais ce n'était plus sa chambre !


	2. Chapter 2

D'avoir des comm' me donne envie de vous donner une longue suite tiens ^^ Merci en tout cas ;)

_**Attention, à partir d'ici, certains passages de cette fic seront NC17 je ne sais pas. Mais je vous préviens quand même au cas où si pour les prochaines suites y'a du NC 17, ne soyez pas surpris. Je préviendrai toujours avant quand mê les jeunes, si vous ne voulez pas lire, sautez ce chapitre ^^  
**_

* * *

Il s'assit avant de se frotter les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait rien ! Ce n'était pas chez Stella, il en était sûr. L'angoisse noua son estomac. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son regard passa en revu la pièce. Meubles, papier peint… Aucune idée. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Se tournant vers la droite, il vit un réveil qui affichait 7h32. Le matin, mardi matin ?

- Mais où est ce que je suis ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Le bruit venait de sa gauche. Confortablement emmitouflée dans les couvertures, Stella. Sa meilleure amie, dans le même lit que lui. Pas que ça ne soit pas déjà arrivé mais là aussi déshabillé qu'il l'était, c'est à dire entièrement, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Stel ?  
- Quoi ? répondit l'intéressée d'une voix endormie.  
- On...on est quel jour ?  
- Jeudi.

Jeudi. Impossible. Mardi. Il n'y a pas pu se passer deux jours sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Totalement paumé, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Pourquoi ? Pas de réponse. Attends, fit-elle en se retournant pour être face à lui, tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ?  
- Si si , s'empressa Mac de répondre pour ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'il commençait à penser qu'il avait perdu l'esprit.  
- Tu commençais à me faire peur. Huit heures moins le quart. Bosse pas avant neuf heures. Peux encore dormir un peu.

Et elle se retourna lui faisant dos à nouveau. La réalité le frappa. Deux jours manquait dans son emploi du temps. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose bizarre. Il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue, mais surtout dans le même lit que Stella, qui apparemment ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée de la situation. Soudain il sentit un métal froid à son annulaire gauche, il leva la main à la hauteur de ses yeux. Une alliance ! Manquait plus que ça pensa t-il. Ce n'était plus la même qu'avant. Il la retira doucement et l'observa. L'expert le scruta sous tous les angles. Il tomba sur une inscription écrite en tout petit à l'intérieur. « With all my love. Stella ». ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'une blague. Il la remis en place à main gauche avant de plonger dans de grandes réflexions. Non seulement ils partageaient le même lit, mais ils étaient mariés ! Mac en resta sous le choc, complètement médusé par l'état des choses.

Deux mains chaudes qui l'enlaçaient le sortirent de ses songes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles…surpris.

Le corps nu de Stella en contact avec le sien lui procura de doux frissons. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant encore, naquit en lui. Il bougea pour lui faire face. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, un air encore endormi, les yeux plus clairs que d'ordinaire. Il l'admira un court instant, le drap serré tout contre elle. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi…elle. Radieuse.

- Je…

Elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les frissons reprirent de plus belles. Il sentit que son corps entier la désirait. Cette sensation, c'était ça. Du désir. Il se fustigea. Il ne devrait pas éprouver de désir pour sa meilleure amie. Trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Il réfléchirait au comment il était atterri là plus tard. Les lèvres de Stella se rapprochaient des siennes. Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles caressant les lèvres de l'autre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait. L'expert enleva les centimètres qui les séparaient. Il l'embrassait enfin. Ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ce ne fut l'espace que de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse avec plus de passion le forçant à s'allonger. Quand elle appuya son corps contre le sien, il gémit sentant toute sa raison partit au galop face à tant de désir.

Il aurait bien du temps plus tard pour penser, seul compter pour le moment Stella, sa « femme ». Dur à croire encore.  
Elle le sentait hésitant, presque timide. Elle changea d'avis quand il inversa les rôles et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il souffla près de son oreille, et déposa des baisers le long de son cou, son point sensible. Leurs respirations étaient courtes, grisés tout deux par les sensations.

- Mac…

Il descendait toujours lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs. Pour lui c'était comme si c'était la première fois avec elle. Il voulait que cela reste inoubliable. Sa poitrine, son ventre, il embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte à sa bouche. Elle était sienne, comme il était à elle. il caressait du bout des doigts ses hanches  
N'y tenant plus, elle le ramena à elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Elle le taquinait. Collant toujours plus leurs deux corps, elle sentait tout contre le sien qu'il la voulait, tellement. Il la supplia dans un grognement frustré. Il entra doucement en elle leur arrachant à tout les deux des râles de plaisir incontrôlés. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue, n'écoutant que leur unique envie. Elle atteignit le 7ième ciel dans un cri. Il la rejoignit rapidement. Haletants, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Ils le prononcèrent à l'unisson.

- Je t'aime…

Il se détacha d'elle et retomba sur son oreiller. Elle vient se blottir tout contre son lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Mac déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son experte et ensembles, éreintés de tant d'amour, sombrèrent vers un sommeil mérité.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Le réveil indiquait 10h08. En retard d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Tant pis, de toute façon rien n'allait comme ça devait alors. Il se remémora les dernières heures. Son réveil, Stella…Stella ! Il baissa les yeux et la vit pelotonnée tout contre lui, dormant profondément. Ils avaient franchi le pas. Enfin…l'alliance était une preuve qu'ils l'avaient sauté il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cela n'était pas arrivé. Avoir Stella tout contre lui avant ,lui sembler impossible. Là c'était réel. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il décida de rester quelques minutes à la regarder avant de se lever. Elle soupira de contentement mais ne se réveilla pas. Comment ai-je fais pour passer à cote de ça durant tant d'années se demanda t-il. A regret il se sépara d'elle, doucement afin de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Il prit des affaires dans l'armoire et se mit en quête de chercher la salle de bain qu'il trouva, sur la gauche, deuxième porte. La première étant une autre chambre. Il sentit l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau. Toujours aussi égaré sur la situation. Il ferma les yeux. Les seules images qu'il revit, le corps de Stella contre le sien, ses gémissements. Il dut changer la température de l'eau bien vite.

Dans la chambre, l'experte dormait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.

Après la douche, il descendit, visita la maison, sa maison. Une immense cuisine, salon, salle à manger, jardin, terrasse. La maison dont tout le monde rêve. Un café, il avait besoin d'un café. Mac fouilla plusieurs placards avant de tomber sur le bon. Une tasse portait son nom, et Stella en avait une aussi. il y avait une phrase en dessous « Borné mais je t'aime quand même ». Il rigola. Cette idée de tasse lui plaisait beaucoup. Il prit celle de Stella et lut la phrase « incorrigible mais tellement belle ». Oui ce truc des tasse l'amusait. Sûrement que chacun avait dû personnaliser la tasse de l'autre. Il la reposa et versa le liquide sombre dans sa tasse qu'il mit au micro-onde.  
La sonnerie se fit entendre, il l'ouvrit, reprit sa tasse.

- Mac Taylor.  
Mac sursauta et se retourna, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, cheveux blancs, se trouvait de l'autre coté de la table et lui souriait. Son instinct de CSI prit le dessus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes vous entré ?  
- Antonio, un des douze maîtres des vies parallèles se présenta t-il.

Perplexe, voyant que l'intrus ne semblait pas menaçant, il s'assit ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme.  
- Du sucre peut être ?

Mac crut halluciner quand une boite de sucre apparut soudainement.  
- Les Maîtres des vies parallèles, les Destrani comme nous nous appelons, vous ont fait un grand cadeau Mac. Peu d'êtres humains ont cette chance.  
- Attendez, vous débarquez comme ça et m'annoncez que j'ai eu droit à un cadeau. Et vous espérez que je vais avaler ça ?  
- Je m'attendais à cette réaction de votre part. Les choses ne vous semblent pas étranges depuis votre réveil ? Votre mariage avec Melle Bonasera, la maison ?

L'expert ne répondit pas, c'était exact.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne veut forcément corroborer votre « histoire » fit-il suspicieux et très sceptique.  
Son interlocuteur sourit de plus belle.  
- On m'avait prévenu que vous seriez dur à convaincre. Commençons par le commencement.  
Antonio prit une chaise, s'installa en face de Mac et débuta son récit.

- Il y a plus de 1000 ans, une communauté vit le jour, les Destrani, fondée par Thomas Destran, d'où le nom. Il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Des courts moments de la vie, de reculer ou avancer le temps. D'autres hommes se découvrirent le même pouvoir et le rejoignirent. Ensembles, leur pouvoir n'en était que plus grand. Mais la croyance en ce pouvoir faiblit et finit par disparaître. Il n'y avait plus de pouvoir. Des années plus tard, leurs descendants manifestèrent le même pouvoir, mais avec les générations, il s'était amplifié. Ainsi leurs descendants firent renaître la communauté. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un seul pouvoir mais de plusieurs. Certains pouvaient le stopper, d'autres voyager dans le continuum espace temps. Tellement de possibilités. Les Maîtres sont devenus immortels avec le temps, ainsi à ma mort il y a 400 ans j'eus l'immense privilège de devenir un Maître des vies parallèles. Seuls les morts ayant comme ancêtre un ancien Maître peuvent le devenir. Il y en avait 12 au commencement, nous sommes 12 à ce jour. Les humains ne soupçonnent pas notre existence et ne doivent pas.

Il s'arrêta, guettant la réaction de Mac qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Bref, Ils comprirent bientôt que leurs pouvoirs combinés, permettait de changer toute une vie. Les évènements, les choix. Peu de personnes savent cela. Juste celles qui ont eu la chance de voir leur vie changée. Nous vous avons observé Mac. Et le chemin que votre vie prenait ne nous apparaissait pas comme le bon. Nous avons longtemps hésité avant de vous offrir cette deuxième chance. A ce que je sais, cela ne vous déplait pas.

Mac écarquilla les yeux, totalement surpris. Il comprit et son visage devint rouge, gêné.  
Le maître Destrani ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

- Nous vous avons envoyé dans une de vos vies parallèles. Celle que vous auriez eu en faisant d'autres choix, ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qui vous attendait. Encore, une longue discussion entre les maîtres pour départager dans laquelle vous alliez être envoyé. Celle ci nous semblait la meilleure. Vous voilà donc dedans. Considérez cela comme une chance de savoir ce que vous auriez pu avoir il y a de nombreuses années. Des questions ?  
- Heum...pourquoi moi ?  
- Vous avez traversé des épreuves desquelles peu se sont relevés. La mort de votre femme Claire, le coma de votre meilleure amie. Après tout cela, il semblait évidemment que vous ayez droit à du bonheur.  
- Je dois vraiment vous croire ?  
- Oui. Vous êtes dans une autre vie. Mais vous avez le même job, les mêmes amis, collègues ; à part votre vie, rien d'autre n'a changé. Ma mission de vous avertir s'achève. Cependant, un choix vous sera demander. Dans quelques temps, semaines, mois, nous ne savons pas encore. Nous vous demanderons de choisir si vous voulez rester dans cette vie ou repartir dans l'ancienne. Voilà vous savez tout.

Antonio se leva. L'expert était plus perdu que jamais.  
- Agissez normalement, essayez de ne pas paraître perdu et tout ira bien. Vous vous y habituerez. Si vous avez des questions, il suffit de m'appeler.  
Il s'apprêtait à partir quand…

- Ho j'ai faillit oublier, il claqua des doigts et une chose carrée apparue dans ses mains, ceci vous aidera dit le maître en posa l'album photo sur la table. A bientôt Mac Taylor, profitez de chaque instant de cette vie.

Antonio ferma les yeux et disparut. Le café froid que Mac tenait dans sa main redevint chaud au même moment. Ça y est, pensa t-il, je suis devenu fou.


	4. Chapter 4

Il attira l'album à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Les premières photos ravivèrent de précieux moments. Le premier Noël de l'équipe. Une photo de lui et de Stella assis cote à cote souriant à l'appareil. La deuxième, dans un bar.  
Il tournait la page, tombant sur des photos qu'il connaissait déjà. Au bout d'une dizaine environ, il découvrait de nouveaux moments avec elle. Après son coma, elle était venue habitée chez lui apparemment. Une d'elle endormie sur le canapé, de lui concentré sur un dossier à la cuisine. Une d'eux sur la terrasse, tendrement enlacés. Une autre de Stella assise sur Mac. Il lut la description « Anniversaire Stella ». A voir leurs visages sur ces photos, ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Une autre où Stella tenait Lucy dans ses bras. Le cœur de Mac a cet instant se gonfla de joie, d'amour. Il avait loupé tout ça, il ne comptait pas laisser passer autre chose. Au fil des pages vint les photos de leur mariage. Stella dans une magnifique robe blanche. (**Voir la robe ?**)Il fixa cette photo pendant plus de deux minutes.  
Un ange. Une déesse. Une photo d'eux, face à face ; puis à la sortie. A la salle, avec leurs amis, familles. Que de joyeux moments. Puis il tomba sur les photos de leur voyage de noce. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé vivre ces moments. Puis vint les photos de leurs moments dans cette maison. Des sourires, des rires, de la joie, il ne voyait que ça sur l'album. Il regardait la dernière page quand Stella entra dans la cuisine simplement vêtue d'un peignoir en soie.

- Hey fit-elle.  
- Hey.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha, frôla les lèvres de Mac des siennes.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Regarde notre album photo.

Elle prit sa tasse et versa le café dedans avant de la faire chauffer.  
- Que de souvenirs….  
- J'aime particulièrement te voir dans cette magnifique robe blanche dit-il en souriant. Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

Le micro onde sonna, elle récupéra sa tasse et s'assit à coté de lui.  
- Tu étais tellement sexy dans ce costume que j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre le soir pour ne t'avoir rien que moi ,s'esclaffa Stella.  
Il rit , referma l'album puis bu son café. Ses yeux rivés sur sa femme. Ça sonnait encore étrange en lui. Il s'y habituerais vite qu'avait dit Antonio. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se lançaient des sourires, des regards emplis d'amour.

- Bon j'y vais, parce qu'on est déjà assez en retard comme ça.

Mac posa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit sa veste, ses clés. Il allait partir quand elle le stoppa.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?  
Il ne devinait pas ce qu'il avait pu oublier. Tasse en main, elle le retrouva devant la porte et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- A tout à l'heure lui glissa t-elle doucement avant de repartir à la cuisine.

En dix minutes, il était au labo. Il soupira de satisfaction en voyant que rien n'avait changé. Son bureau était le même, mais certaines choses n'étaient plus à leur place et d'autres avaient disparues. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, son regard tomba directement sur la photo de lui et Stella entrain de couper leur gâteau de mariage, dans un cadre. Finalement cette vie n'allait être pas si mal.

Une demie heure plus tard, il la vit sortir de l'ascenseur, elle croisa Danny et Lindsay en route pour son bureau. Il sortit et les rejoignit.

- Danny, Lindsay les salua t-il.  
- Mac répondirent les deux concernés.  
- Comment va Lucy ?

Soudain, ce fut le calme plein. Sans un mot, Lindsay partit, les larmes aux yeux. Danny courut après elle. Stella choquée se tourna vers lui.

- Enfin Mac, tu sais que ce n'est pas un sujet évident.  
- Quel sujet ? Je demandais juste des nouvelles de ma nièce.  
- Mais enfin Mac, Lucy est morte y'a deux ans… tu ne t'en souviens pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy, morte. Non c'était impossible. Pas elle, pas sa petite Lucy, pas sa nièce. Pas cette petite fille plein de joie. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui, bouleversé par la nouvelle, la voix de Stella le ramena sur terre.

- Mac ? Mac ?  
- Hein ? Tu disais ?  
- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle inquiète.  
- Je…Je n'en sais rien.  
- Viens fit la jeune femme doucement en lui prenant la main.

Elle le fit asseoir dans le canapé, s'assit à sa droite, gardant sa main liée avec celle de son compagnon. L'expert brisa le silence.

- Elle est morte ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment plus ?  
- Non, j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoires depuis quelques temps. J'ai oublié certaines choses.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? murmura sa femme en caressant du pouce le dos de sa main.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis je croyais que ça allait revenir.  
- Okay. Et bien Lucy avait des problèmes respiratoires alors Danny et Lindsay l'ont emmené chez le médecin. Le médecin les a dirigé vers l'hôpital. Et là ils lui ont diagnostiqué une maladie orpheline. Elle ne s'était pas manifestée avant, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Ils lui ont donné des traitements, mais ce n'était plus assez efficace vu la rapidité de la maladie. Ils n'ont rien pu faire d'autre. Elle s'est éteinte à l'hôpital le 25 août.

La petite Lucy ne vivait plus. Il comprenait à présent la réaction de Lindsay. Il refusait d'y croire. Il a perdu Lucy. Dans son cœur, c'était comme si on y avait planté un couteau et ouvert une grande plaie. Il mit son visage entre ses mains, laissant les larmes chaudes couler sur son visage. S'en fut trop pour Stella, elle se rapprocha encore et passa son bras autour de lui. Il se laissa aller contre elle.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Le temps pour Mac de digérer la nouvelle. Il essuya les larmes et fit face à Stella qui le regardait inquiète et désolée.

- ça va aller ?  
- Oui. Merci.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et enleva son bras de lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, traçant des doigts le contour de l'alliance qu'il lui avait passer au doigt, enfin…que son autre « lui » lui avait passer au doigt.

- Heureusement que tu es là.  
- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, tu as toujours été là.  
- Et le sera toujours, appuya Stella d'un ton plein de confiance.  
- Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?  
- Me le demande toujours, plaisanta t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.  
- Je vais aller voir Lindsay. Tu devrais retourner bosser.  
- Oui. Ça va aller ?  
- Oui oui.

Elle acquiesça, l'embrassa rapidement et sortit. Mac reprit le visage du « boss » et se mit en quête de trouver Lindsay. Il tomba sur Danny qui l'informa qu'elle analysait les morceaux de peinture trouvés sur le pantalon de la victime.

- Lindsay. Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien Mac. Ça m'arrive aussi de croire qu'elle est toujours là. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça.  
Il hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter. Il décida de se pencher sur l'affaire en cours et sur la peinture qu'elle analysait.

- Alors cette peinture  
- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle peinture. Sa meilleure amie Natalie a dit avoir vu une voiture rouge, alors qu'un autre témoin dit l'avoir vu bleu.  
- Un des deux ment.  
- Non. Suivant l'angle de vue et la réflexion de la lumière sur la peinture, elle n'a pas la même couleur. Voilà pourquoi leurs deux témoignages n'allaient pas.  
- On sait combien de garages ont ce genre de peinture ?  
Elle tapa sur le clavier et aussitôt le résultat apparu sur l'écran.  
- Un seul. J'y vais avec Flack.  
- Très bien.

Il rejoignit son bureau, et décida de prendre connaissance de leurs affaires en cours. Flack, Adam et Lindsay enquêtait sur une jeune femme trouvée en pleine rue renversée par une voiture. Stella, Danny et Sheldon sur un cas de disparition qui en fait n'en était pas un.

La journée passa plus vite qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. Les coupables des deux meurtres furent arrêtés et les membres de l'équipe étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Il ne restait plus que lui…  
Un coup frappé sur sa porte, il leva la tête.

….et Stella.

- Hey. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
- Ça a été. La tienne ?  
- On a eu le coupable. Ça va.

Elle contourna le bureau pour venir s'y adosser à coté de lui.  
- Tu as vu Lindsay ?  
- Oui.  
Stella savait que si il voulait lui dire, il pouvait, jamais elle ne le forcerai.  
- On rentre ?  
- Oui.  
Il referma le dossier qu'il feuilletait, se leva. Ensembles ils allèrent aux vestiaires récupérer leurs affaires. Mac passa un bras autour de la taille de sa Stella en attendant l'ascenseur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, ne désirant rien de plus que de regagner leur cocon.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée d'avoir tué la ptite Lucy, mais c'est un mal pour un bien sinon je le l'aurais pas fait...

Rosine : Toutes mes excuses, j'ai quelque peu modifié cette erreur. J'espère que c'est bon comme ça désormais ^^

* * *

Les mois d'août et septembre passèrent à une vitesse telle qu'il ne le vit pas les jours défiler. Les cas se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Juste la seule chose toujours difficile, annoncer la mort à la famille de la victime. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'a dit.  
La blessure que la mort de Lucy avait crée commencer à cicatriser malgré le fait que ça faisait toujours mal. Ça fera toujours mal, même avec les années, ça serait toujours là. Une chose qu'on ne peut oublier. Le dilemme était immense : Soit il restait dans cette vie où il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaiter, une relation avec Stella et de ce coté, il était plus que comblé depuis qu'il était tombé dans cette vie, mais il avait aussi perdu sa petite Lucy…Ou soit il repartait dans son ancienne vie, où Stella sortait avec un certain Brandon Walsh et où Lucy était encore en vie. Son amour pour Stella ou son amour pour Lucy ? Lequel gagnera sur l'autre ? Lequel pourrait faire pencher la balance ? Il ne savait pas encore que le choix ne serait pas si compliqué qu'il le pensait.  
Durant ces deux mois, sa femme n'avait pas arrêté de se demander, si il avait juste des problèmes de mémoires passagers ou si c'était plus grave. Elle l'avait forcé à prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour passer des tests qui n'ont rien révélé d'anormal ce qui la soulagea. Elle pensait déjà qu'il avait Alzheimer. En acceptant de faire ces tests, il lui avait prouvé le contraire. Ouf sinon sa crédibilité était fichue. Après tout cela, la vie redevint comme avant. Du moins en apparence pour Mac qui s'adaptait jour après jour à sa nouvelle vie. Justement en parlant de vie, la sienne allait encore être chamboulée…

En sortant de l'ascenseur ce matin de trois novembre, il croisa Lindsay.

- Bonjour Lindsay !  
- Bonjour Mac ! Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu…inquiet ?  
- Oui oui, moi je vais bien. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Stella vu qu'elle était malade ces derniers jours. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, elle était déjà partie.  
- Elle a sûrement attrapé la grippe, rien de grave essaya de le rassurer la jeune experte.  
- J'espère… souffla Mac.  
- Je l'ai vue partit vers les vestiaires tout à l'heure.  
- Merci Lindsay la remercia Mac avec un sourire.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre sa femme aux vestiaires. Décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ou si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand il arriva, elle sortait des toilettes, un mouchoir sur la bouche. Sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop absorbée par ses pensées.  
- Stel ?  
- Mac ? fit-elle surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Stel, est ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui oui. Je devrais retourner bosser.  
Quand elle passa près de lui, il lui attrapa la bras.

- Mac, mais qu'est ce tu fais ? Lâche-moi !  
- Pas avant que tu m'ai dit ce qui ne va pas.  
- Rien, tout va bien, y'a rien.  
- Rien ? Tu fais des cauchemars effrayants, tu ne me parles presque plus depuis deux semaines et là, j'te vois sortir des toilettes blanche comme un linge et tu me dit qu'il n'y a rien ? rétorqua –il. Je t'en prie, dis moi.  
- Je ne peux pas.

Il ne sentit pas que la pression qu'il émettait sur le bras de sa compagne lui faisait mal.

- Mac, lâche moi, tu me fais mal.  
Il desserra son emprise sur son bras. Elle se dégagea et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

- On est censé tout se dire, pas de secrets, c'est ce que tu m'as dit.  
- Fous moi la paix Taylor !

Il entendit la porte se refermer après qu'elle soit sortie. En trois mois, c'était leur première dispute. Le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom. Aïe aïe aïe ,pensa Mac. Quand elle l'appelait ainsi, c'est qu'elle était très énervée ou que ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il le savait, combien de fois l'avait-elle appeler comme ça ? Presque toutes les fois où ils n'étaient pas d'accord et qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais là, il ne cernait pas le problème. Est-ce lui, ses cauchemars incessants, le labo ou autre chose qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état ?  
Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, mais pas à ce point. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
Il retourna dans son bureau, se plonger dans quelques dossiers l'aiderait sans doute à se calmer et à trouver le problème. Cependant , son inquiétude demeura grande, tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

Pendant ce temps, au labo balistique…  
L'experte avait vérifié que personne ne s'y trouvait avant d'entrer. Elle ne souhaitait pas être déranger, pas maintenant. Elle n'aurait pu dire au combien, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir balancer ça. Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et elle l'avait envoyer baladé. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir les sanglots qui lui brûler la gorge. La jeune femme entendit les larmes salées qui dévalaient sur ses joues, lui murmurer que sa réaction face à l'inquiétude de son mari était impardonnable, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses larmes.

Elle distingua la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle sécha ses larmes vite fait et tâche d'apparaître souriante. Néanmoins, Danny ne fut pas dupe et vit bien vite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Stella ? Tu as pleuré ?  
- C'est rien.  
- Si c'est quelque chose.  
La préoccupation de Danny pour elle la toucha. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il devina.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
- Comme tu veux fit le jeune expert en hochant la tête. N'oublies pas que si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.  
- Merci Danny. Grâce à son ami, elle récupéra un peu de son entrain habituel. Alors qu'a révélé l'autopsie ?

Mac, de son coté, se tuait vainement à comprendre. La déception prit sur sa volonté. Depuis qu'elle faisait des cauchemars son comportement avait changé. Elle avait peur, se renfermait sur elle, était devenue agressive. Il percevait encore ses cris pendant qu'elle se débattait dans son sommeil…

* Une semaine et demie auparavant *

Déjà plusieurs jours que ces mauvais rêves étaient apparus. Cela la fatiguait. Stella était à bout, il le voyait bien, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Elle ne réussissait pas à percer la signification de tout ce qu'elle apercevait dans ses cauchemars.  
Mac s'était octroyé deux jours pour prendre soin d'elle et la forçait à rattraper son sommeil en retard. Croyant qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas en pleine après midi, elle avait commencer à lire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il monta dans la chambre, Morphée l'avait enfin gagnée. Il espéra toutefois que cette fois, elle pourrait dormir calmement.

Son espoir le trompa rapidement…. Presque deux heures plus tard, elle s'agita. Elle tremblait sous la peur que son rêve lui infliger.

Lorsqu'il entendit hurler, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il remonta les marches de l'étage deux par deux, s'assit auprès d'elle, tentant de la réveiller.

- Non, je vous en prie…Non…  
- Stella ? Stella ? STELLA ?  
- NON !  
Elle se réveilla en un sursaut, haletante, en sueur et complètement perdue. Mac la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour la rassurer. Elle fondit en larmes. Elle en avait marre de s'endormir juste pour se réveiller la peur au ventre.

- Tu es réveillée mon amour, tout va bien… Tout va bien. Calme toi, ça va aller.

Peu à peu grâce à la douce chaleur des bras de son homme et de ses mots, elle s'apaisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle se détacha de lui tout en restant dans ses bras et plongea son regard vert dans le bleu de Mac. Dieu qu'elle était contente de l'avoir.

- ça va mieux ?  
- Oui maintenant que tu es là.  
- Que s'est-il passé dans celui là ?  
- Pleins de visages, j'entendais des voix qui m'appelaient et…, sa voix se cassa. C'était trop dur.  
- C'est rien, Stel. Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est pas grave.

Il chassa du pouce une larme qui couler sur sa joue. La voir comme ça était pire que tout. Il se sentait si impuissant face à ça.

- Tu veux que je te ramène une tasse de thé ?  
- Je descends avec toi. Tu faisais quoi ?  
- Remplissais des dossiers.  
- On descends ?

Il se leva, elle en fit de même. Il passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta.

- Mac qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle incertaine.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais descendre ?  
- Oui mais je peux encore marcher.  
- Je te pose si tu veux ?  
- Non c'est bon fit-elle en souriant tout en nouant ses bas autour du cou de son homme.  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné rigola t-il.

Il descendit avec sa femme dans les bras. Il la posa doucement sur le canapé.

- Je reviens murmura Mac tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il partit à la cuisine préparer le thé de Stella, framboise son parfum préféré. Au salon, la jeune femme avait attrapé la télécommande et allumé la télé, aucunes chaînes ne lui convint. Elle se leva et chercha un dvd. De détente, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Quand Mac revint au salon, tasse en main, elle était assise en tailleur, les deux télécommandes à coté d'elle. Il lui tendit la tasse en l'informant qu'elle était brûlante, elle la prit précautionneusement. Elle tapota la place à cote d'elle. Il vint s'y asseoir. Elle but une longue gorgée de sa tasse et la posa sur la table basse. Elle reprit les télécommandes et se blottit tout contre lui.

- ça va pas comme ça, j'suis pas bien installée…  
- Attends. Lèves toi 30 secondes.

Il s'adossa à l'accoudoir du canapé de manière à ne pas avoir mal au dos et s'allongea presque entièrement, laissant de la place entre lui et le dossier.

- Là c'est bon.

Elle revint tout contre lui, presque sur lui. Il passa son bras derrière son dos, qu'il laissa sur sa hanche. La tête de Stella reposait sur son torse.  
- C'est bon là ?  
- Oui.

Et elle mit lecture. Le film démarra. Elle avait choisi « Les noces rebelles » avec Kate Winslet et Leonardo Dicaprio. Un film que Lindsay lui avait conseillé. De temps en temps, elle lui demandait de lui donner sa tasse pour boire son thé qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à finir. Elle se sentit tellement bien lovée contre Mac, qu'elle s'endormit quarante cinq minutes après qu'elle ait mis en route le dvd. Il s'étonna devant le manque de réaction de sa femme par rapport au film, ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il vit sa respiration calme, elle dormait. Si il devait lui servir d'oreiller pour qu'elle ne fasse plus aucuns cauchemars, il était prêt à le faire. Et puis il adorait l'avoir tout contre lui, son parfum lui chatouillant les sens. Il décida de finir le film, même si après elle lui reprocherai de ne pas l'avoir réveillée.

La journée se termina sans autres incidents malgré le fait qu'il redoutait la nuit. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle passa une nuit calme dans ses bras. La deuxième et dernière journée de congé de Mac, ils sortirent, se promener, faire quelques magasins. Le soir, il la surprit en l'emmenant dîner dans un grand restaurant italien. La soirée se déroula entre mots doux et clins d'œils. En rentrant, l'ambiance était aux câlins qui se transforma en passion dévorante. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre, leurs vêtements tombant les uns après les autres.

* Fin Flash-back- Retour au présent *

Quand il se remémora cette nuit là, une lueur de satisfaction s'alluma dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui cette nuit était bien loin. Il se souvient encore de son souffle court qui murmurait son prénom, de son corps chaud coller au sien…. Définitivement, il ne laisserait pas cette situation empirer.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Depuis que sa vie avait changée, il passait beaucoup moins de temps au labo. Il rejoignait Stella tout les soirs, chez eux.

Au cours de l'après midi, Stella se rendit chez son médecin, lui expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les conclusions du généraliste la laissèrent interdite.

- Vos cauchemars résultent d'un traumatisme que vous avez subis lors de votre enfance ou du stress auquel vous êtes proie. Souvent quand un événement trop douloureux survient, notre cerveau bloque l'accès à certains souvenirs, certaines images et en garde d'autres qu'il croit plus importante parce qu'elles ont choquées. Il n'arrive pas à les ouvrir quand vous êtes éveillée, et donc le fait pendant votre sommeil. Le stresse, l'angoisse peuvent être causer par tout et n'importe quoi. Vos cauchemars cause un perte du sommeil, qui à son tour, cause agressivité et angoisse. Et le cercle continue, le stresse cause cauchemars et insomnie et ainsi de suite.  
- Et on peut faire quelque chose ?  
- Je peux vous prescrire des anti-stress qu'il faudra prendre tout les jours et surtout pendant vos crises. Quant à vos cauchemars, soit ils partiront d'eux même avec le traitement, soit vous pouvez utiliser l'hypnose ou consulter un psy, ces deux solutions semblent être les meilleures dans votre cas, lui répondit son médecin posément en écrivant le traitement sur une feuille qu'il lui tendit après.  
- Merci.  
- Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à revenir si il n'y a pas d'amélioration. Fit-il en serrant la main de sa patiente.

Elle s'arrêta à la pharmacie avant de rentrer. Elle devait des excuses à Mac. Quand elle arriva chez eux, il était déjà là. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture en prenant son sac et son traitement, referma la voiture et s'avança vers la maison. Lui à l'intérieur se tracassait par le non-retour de sa femme. Il poussa un ouf de soulagement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne souhaitait que leur réconciliation en aspirant qu'il n'était pas trop en colère contre elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Il attendit qu'elle vienne dans le salon pour ne pas brusquer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle resta à l'encadrement de la porte après avoir dépose son sac et les médicaments à la cuisine, il lui tournait le dos et regardait par la porte vitrée.  
- Mac…

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage marqué par l'angoisse et la tristesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit . Elle commença d'une voix tremblante…

- Ecoute, je…suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.. Si tu savais comme…  
Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
- Mais je…objecta t-elle. Il la stoppa une deuxième fois.  
- Non Stel, pas d'excuses. Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce que tu subis est la cause de tout ça, et pas toi. Tu n'as pas choisis de faire des cauchemars. Tu n'as pas choisi non plus de devenir comme ça. Je sais qu'à un moment, on lâche prise et on craque, c'est ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Tu es juste humaine, juste toi, expliqua Mac d'une voix calme.

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Hey…murmura t-il en lui relevant le visage. Ne t'en fais pas. On va traverser ensemble et tout ira bien.  
Elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.  
- Viens là…

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, déversant en ses larmes toute la douleur et culpabilité qu'elle retenait à l'intérieur.  
Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas contre elle. Elle allait sortir de tout ça, et avait besoin de son aide. La voir si fragile en cet instant lui déchira le cœur. Qu'est qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui éviter tout cela, que jamais elle ne subisse d'autres épreuves.  
Après quelques minutes à la réconforter avec des mots, les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu. Elle s'écarta un peu afin de lui faire face et plongea dans les yeux bleus de son mari.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
- Hum...pas autant que moi je t'aime répliqua Mac en esquissant un sourire.

Un silence s'installa, leurs yeux connectés, ils trouvèrent dans ceux de l'autre un amour sans limites, infaillible.  
Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les frôla d'abord puis l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Le lendemain, Danny les vit arriver ensembles, le bras de Mac autour de la taille de Stella. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Heureux que les « parents » se soient réconciliés, il retrouva Lindsay avec une joie non dissimulée.

Cependant le mois d'après, Mac assista à une scène qui le laissa soucieux et les autres personnes présentes dans les couloirs du labo confuses…


	10. Chapter 10

Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla voir ce qui n'allait pas, avec une boule d'appréhension au fond de la gorge.

- Stel ? s'enquit-il.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et c'est une Stella à deux doigts de revomir qui en sortit. Elle se tenait tellement fort à la clenche de la porte que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches . Effrayé à l'idée qu'elle fasse un malaise, il s'avança vers elle jusque la tenir serrée contre lui.

- ça recommence ?  
- Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai dû avaler quelque chose qui n'est pas passé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en remettre, ce n'est pas si…  
Sa phrase fut coupée par une nouvelle vague de nausées qui la firent repartir dans les toilettes. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'entendait rien.  
Une seconde fois, elle ressortit avec un mouchoir sur la bouche. Encore plus blanche qu'avant.

- Stel, tu me fais peur là. Tu ne veux pas venir t'allonger dans mon bureau ? Te reposer un peu te fera du bien.  
- Non c'est bon.  
- Stel grogna Mac  
- Je te promets que si ça va pas, je vais m'allonger dans ton bureau.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis affirma t-elle.  
- Okay.

Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans le couloir. Stella s'arrêta là, récupéra les résultats de l'analyse du liquide graisseux trouvé sur le pull de la victime, tandis que lui regagnait son bureau. Un « Ha » de stupéfaction résonna dans le couloir. Il se retourna et se figea. Stella gisant au sol, une troupe d'employés du labo autour d'elle. Son cœur loupa un battement. En vingt secondes, il se trouvait à ses cotés, et vérifia son pouls. Elle n'était qu'inconsciente, ce qui le rassura. Il la prit dans ses bras, passant sa main autour de son cou, afin qu'il puisse la porter.

- Bipez le Dr Hawkes. Tout de suite ! cria t-il.

Il l'emporta dans ses bras ignorant les regards et commentaires qui fusaient sur son passage. Le boss qui portait son épouse inconsciente. Ça ne se voyait pas tout les jours.

. Certains étaient admiratifs, d'autres plus…outrés qu'un tel comportement ne soit pas sanctionné.  
Il la déposa sur le canapé, doucement, ferma les stores et s'assit près d'elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa le dos avec son pouce.

- Stel ? Chérie ? appela Mac.

Progressivement, elle revint à elle, papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière environnante.

- Mac ? Pourquoi je suis dans ton bureau ?  
- Tu t'es évanouie dans le couloir. Hawkes va venir te voir.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, il l'en empêcha.

- Reste allongée. Reposes toi.  
- Okay soupira Stella presque certaine qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit son bureau. Il jetait des coups d'œils de temps à autre pour voir si elle allait mieux. Quand Hawkes entra, elle dormait. Ils la réveillèrent et Sheldon l'examina.

- Tu as fait une grosse baisse de tension. Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais si tu t'évanouit à nouveau, hôpital directement cette fois. D'autres symptômes ? Malade ces derniers temps.  
- Des vomissements depuis hier, sûrement une indigestion ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
- Je te suggère d'aller voir ton médecin Stella. Il saura te dire exactement ce qui ne va pas. Ou au pire va passer des tests à l'hôpital, tu seras rassurée après.  
- Merci Sheldon. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aller chez le médecin. Ça va, je me sens bien là certifia la brune.  
- C'est toi qui voit.

Mac le remercia et le laissa reprendre le boulot.

- Quant à toi, tu restes ici et repos. Et pas la peine de protester ajouta l'expert en voyant qu'elle allait parler.

Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard. Mac leva les yeux du dossier qu'il lisait, en s'apercevant que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle gardait son air buté même pendant son sommeil.

Une soudaine envie de vomir la tira du sommeil trois heures plus tard…

Elle se rua vers les vestiaires...à nouveau. Cette fois le décida à l'amener à l'hôpital et il ne lui en laisserait pas le choix.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait sa femme pour qu'elle ait des nausées pareil, des baisses de tensions. Affolé à l'idée que ce soit grave…


	11. Chapter 11

Il l'attendait dans le hall et tenait la veste de Stella et son sac, ayant déjà enfilé la sienne. Revenant vers lui, elle le regarda avec un air interrogatif.

- Qu'est ce tu fais avec ma veste ?  
- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Ne discutes pas, c'est comme ça dit-il le visage grave.

Stella perçut à son expression qu'elle ne le ferait pas céder donc enfila à son tour sa veste, prit son sac et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
- Et le labo ?  
- Peut très bien fonctionner sans moi. J'ai laissé le commandement à Danny.

Il prirent la voiture de Mac. Le trajet labo - hôpital se passa dans un grand silence presque tendu. Elle n'osait pas dire un mot de peur qu'il réagisse mal. Objecter sur le fait d'aller à l'hôpital n'était pas sans doute quelque chose à faire. Dans ce cas, elle ferait les tests pour le rassurer.  
Mac usa de ses prérogatives de flic pour dépasser la limite autorisée ce qui lui valut une remarque de Stella.

- ça va Mac, je vais pas mourir dans la seconde, ça se trouve c'est rien.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Stella soupira. Il était pas possible parfois. Dans le genre têtu, elle ne pouvait juger qui était le premier des deux.  
Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. A l'accueil, une infirmière demanda à la jeune femme de remplir des papiers. Elle les lui redonna quelques minutes après. La salle d'attente était pleine. Mac poussa un soupir intérieur, dieu que ça allait mettre du temps pour que ça soit son tour. Il se trompa. Un médecin en blouse blanche interpella Stella.

- Stella Taylor.  
Automatiquement ils se levèrent tout les deux et rejoignirent l'homme en question.  
- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, vous n'aviez pas ce nom là.

Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle le reconnut. Le médecin qui s'était occupée d'elle après que Mac l'ait trouvée au bord de l'inconscience dans son appartement. Le jour où elle a tiré sur Frankie. Dr Richard Wilder. Ils avaient passé de longs moments à converser lors de son hospitalisation. Il s'était beaucoup soucié d'elle. Venait la voir chaque fois qu'il lui était possible.

- Dr Wilder. Ça fais longtemps. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.  
- Moi de même lui sourit-il. Vous êtes venus pour… ?  
- Une consultation.  
- Très bien. Suivez moi.

Le couple le suivit dans une des salles réservées aux consultations. Il s'assit sur un tabouret ouvrit un dossier rouge et y inscrit le nom de sa patiente.

- Alors, dites moi tout.  
- Trois fois rien.  
Mac crut s'étrangler quand il entendit sa réponse.  
- Trois fois rien ? Tu es toute pâle, je te vois courir aux toilettes pour vomir, tu t'évanouis dans le couloir.  
Le regard du médecin passa de Stella à Mac.  
- D'accord. Stella, vous venez vous asseoir sur la table s'il vous plait. Enlevez votre veste.  
Elle la défit et la tendit à Mac qui se chargea de la garder.

Elle alla s'asseoir comme dit. En le voyant préparer son stéthoscope et le tensiomètre, elle remonta la manche gauche de son haut. Le Dr Wilder lui attacha. Il s'assura que sa pression artérielle était normale.

- Un peu en dessous de la normale, mais pas bien méchant. Vu que je ne vois pas ce qui peut causer tout vos symptômes, on va vous faire une prise de sang. Excusez moi.  
Stella grimaça, elle n'aimait pas les aiguilles.  
Il sortit demander à une infirmière de venir s'occuper de prendre du sang à Stella. Au même moment, le portable de Mac sonna.

- Taylor.  
- Mac, c'est Flack. On a une autre victime. Je sais que vous avez laisser le labo à Danny, mais vous devriez venir.  
Il ne voulait pas laisser Stella. Elle comprit la bataille qui faisait rage dans la tête de son mari et vint à son secours.  
- Vas-y. C'est bon. Tout va bien pour l'instant.  
- Sûre ?  
- Sûre. Je t'appelle quand je sais. Allez file !  
- Flack ? J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et déposa la veste de sa femme à coté d'elle, l'embrassa en lui glissant un « je t'aime » auquel elle répondit par la même chose et s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'infirmière entra avec le matériel médical.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant Taylor, nous allons prendre grand soin de votre femme.  
- J'espère bien.  
Et il sortit laissant Stella avec l'infirmière. Elle prit trois tubes de sang, appliqua un pansement sur l'endroit où elle avait enfoncé l'aiguille et partit donner le sang au labo pour analyse.

Le verdict tomba une heure plus tard, sans appel, sans solution. Le Dr Wilder rentra dans la salle où Stella patientait.

- Stella…  
- Alors ? demanda la concernée, pressée de savoir.  
- Ce que vous avez est incurable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle prit un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Les dernières nouvelles l'ayant quelque peu bouleversée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Incurable. Elle avait cru se prendre un mur en entendant les mots du Dr Wilder.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle après être entrée. Mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, voilà ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, coussin sous sa tête et couverture au dessus. Malgré elle, elle sombra vers le sommeil.

1 heure plus tard…  
Sur la scène de crime, Mac vérifiait son portable toutes les trente secondes. Danny et Flack se jetèrent des regards étonnés et ennuyés. Le chef de l'équipe s'éloigna d'eux et composa le numéro de Stella. Ça ne répondait pas. Ce n'est qu'à la cinquième sonnerie qu'elle décrocha.

- Allo ? répondit une Stella ensommeillée.  
- Stel ? Tout va bien ? Tu es où ?  
- Heu...Oui je vais bien, c'est pas grand chose. J'suis rentrée chez nous. Je crois que je me suis endormie, raconta la brune toujours d'une voix endormie.  
- Tu as fait comment pour rentrer ?  
- J'ai pris un taxi. Tu rentres quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Pas trop tard j'espère. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être là tôt.  
- Okay.  
- Reposes-toi mon amour. Je t'aime.  
- T'aimes aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Mac était tranquillisé et Stella rendormie. A son réveil, il n'était toujours pas revenu. 18h16. Elle ne lui dirait pas maintenant, se laissant du temps à elle-même de digérer la chose. Elle lui mentirait, elle n'en était pas fière, mais le besoin de réfléchir était important. L'expert rentra chez lui vers 18h47, trouvant sa femme dans la cuisine qui se préparer son thé.

- Hey, on dirait que ça va mieux toi dit-il, enlaçant Stella, il déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence et les résultats. Elle s'inventa une carence en vitamine pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Il arqua un sourcil, surpris. Avec quelques détails toujours inventés, il goba son histoire et ne demanda rien de plus.

Tout les matins désormais, elle prenait des cachets, censés combler sa soi-disant carence en vitamine. Elle avait inventé une histoire autant être crédible.

Mac ne flippait plus. Stella était soulagée qu'il soit convaincue et la vie continuait. Fini les problèmes. Pour le moment.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le terrain, elle se glissa en douce dans son bureau et y déposa une boite en carton grande comme un clavier d'ordi. Elle repartit et personne ne la vit. Cela fait, elle se rendit aux vestiaires, attrapa son sac et ses clés de voiture et regagna leur maison.

Mac sortit de l'ascenseur avec Danny, qui lui allait aux vestiaires chercher ses affaires tandis que lui, allait finir quelques dossiers. Il accrocha sa veste, enleva son arme et sa plaque et s'assit derrière son bureau découvrant ainsi la boite que son épouse y avait déposer plus tôt.  
Il l'ouvrit, une enveloppe et… (j'ai fait assez duré le suspens je crois xD) une peluche, un ours marron assis qui tenait entre ses pattes un cœur qui portait l'inscription « I love my Daddy »… De plus en plus…étonné, il décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. C'était en noir et blanc. Une échographie. Il distingua une forme, un début de vie, un fœtus, le résultat de leur amour. Sa Stella était enceinte


	12. Chapter 12

Il en resta pétrifié pendant quelques instants. Enceinte. Il ne réalisait pas encore la nouvelle. C'était…une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Le plus beau cadeau de Noël avant Noël (Parce que d'après ma fic on est vers le 20 décembre environ). Un bébé. Ils allaient être parents.

Sortant de ses pensées, il remit vite la peluche et l'échographie dans la boite qu'il referma. Il se leva, enfila sa veste en quatrième vitesse, prit al boite et courut à l'ascenseur.

- Boss ? Un problème ? demanda Danny, confus.

- Au contraire !

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait trouvé que l'ascenseur était lent. Aussitôt les portes ouvertes, il reprit sa course jusqu'à sa voiture.

Heureusement pour lui, le trafic était assez fluide, pas de bouchons, ni d'accidents. Il fut chez eux en un rien de temps. Il ne perçut aucun bruit depuis la porte d'entrée. Il défit sa veste l'accrocha, posa la boîte et s'avança au salon.

Il découvrit Stella devant les portes vitrées, son Ipod sur les oreilles, qui se déhancher sur une chanson de Katy Perry sans doute. Cette visions d'elle, cette image, il la grava dans son esprit. L'image d'une Stella libérée du boulot, relaxée et détendue, qui profiter de ce que la vie pouvait offrir. Elle lâcha un « Ho » quand elle vit son mari à quelques pas d'elle, l'air amusé. Elle rougit, embarrassée, malgré elle. Elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et posa son Ipod sur le canapé.

- Hum…je...bafouilla t-elle.

Face à l'embarras de sa femme, il ne put que sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, encercla sa taille de ses bras, la gardant prisonnière contre lui.

- On va avoir un bébé..

- Oui

- J'vais être père..

- Ouii ! assura t-elle heureuse.

Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Sa vie était enfin complète. Il allait avoir ce qu'il lui manquait, une famille. Avec Stella. Sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire, son amour, sa vie. Il la redescendit et posa son front sur le sien.

- Tu viens de rendre ma vie complète. Je t'aime Stella confessa l'expert.

Dans les yeux bleus de son homme, il y lut tant d'amour et de bonheur, que les larmes perlèrent au coi des siens. Il les chassa du pouce et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, l'embrassant tendrement.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- Dis moi tout. Comment tu l'as su, a combien tu en est. Dis moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire devant l'empressement de Mac à vouloir savoir.

- Ma visite à l'hôpital. Les résultats de ma prise de sang. Et pour être sûr, il m'a fait une écho.

- Attends, tu n'as pas de carence en vitamine ? Et les cachets que tu prends ?

- Les cachets sont bien des vitamines, mais pas pour moi.

- Dire que j'y ai cru fit-il en riant.

- Oui, je n'en reviens pas que je sois arrivée à te faire croire cette histoire de carence répondit le brune, riant elle aussi.

- Ils t'on dit de combien tu étais enceinte ?

- Le Dr Wilder m'a dit environ sept semaines. Je me rappelle très bien cette semaine d'ailleurs…

- Sept semaines...Hum, tu veux dire surtout le mardi de cette semaine là…ajouta Mac. Ce mardi, où tu as voulu essaye avec la crème chantilly et le chocolat…

- Faudra qu'on le refasse lança t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Mac faisait le calcul dans sa tête. Sept semaines, presque deux mois. Juillet, fin juillet. Leur enfant devrait naître en juillet. En été, c'était mieux que décembre ou janvier, là où il faisait le plus froid à New York. Juillet était le mois parfait.

Mac ne croyait toujours pas à ce bonheur auquel il avait droit. Ça lui paraissait irréel, incroyable, voire impensable. Mais quand il serrait Stella dans ses bras en lui confiant combien il l'aimait, il sentait que c'était réel.

Cette année, l'équipe fêtait Noël ensemble chez Danny et Lindsay. Sid, Adam, Haylen, Don, tous étaient présent. Il eut le grand dîner qui se termina par la traditionnelle bûche de Noël et évidemment, le déballage des cadeaux. Danny offrit à sa femme, le pendentif que celle ci voulait depuis longtemps, à son tour, elle lui offrit deux billets pour le concert dont il rêvait. Ils reçurent de Mac et Stella, un séjour à Disneyland. Stella en avait eu l'idée. Et puis comme elle disait » Danny est resté un enfant à l'intérieur », cet argument convainc Mac. Il y eut tellement de cadeaux échangés que plus personne ne s'y retrouvé. Mac offrit à Stella, des séances massages dans un spa. Il eu la surprise en ouvrant la grande boite rectangle, d'y trouver une guitare. Elle savait qu'il aimait jouer, il jouait pour elle certains soirs. Mais la sienne avait eu un accident il y'a quelques temps et malheureusement, c'était irréparable.

Le couple reçut de la part de toute l'équipe, un album photo scrapbooké avec des photos d'eux, de toute l'équipe, du début jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Après les échanges de cadeaux, ils s'installèrent tous au salon pour discuter, rire. Les futurs parents décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour l'annoncer. Leurs amis étaient vraiment très heureux pour eux. Lindsay en pleura même de joie. Ainsi Mac fêta son premier Noël dans sa nouvelle vie, entouré de son épouse et de ses amis.

A cause de son job et de son âge, Stella dut faire une visite de contrôle tout les mois pour s'assurer, qu'elle allait bien, que le bébé grandissait comme il fallait. A chaque visite, les futurs parents n'en revenaient pas. Ils voyaient cette petite vie grandir avec le temps et c'était merveilleux. Mac ne se souvint pas avoir vécu pareil émerveillement avant cela. Il avait pris les recommandations du médecin avec sérieux. Tellement de sérieux que ça en devenait étouffant pour Stella qui, au bout d'un moment, explosa. Trop c'était trop. Bien sûr, il avait compris la leçon, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours le faire un peu. Il ne se passa rien de grave durant ces 3 mois jusqu'à maintenant…

- Stella ! Stella !

Elle se retourna et vit Danny qui l'interpeller. Elle le laissa arriver à sa hauteur.

- Danny ?

- On a retrouvé David Manner.

- Très bien. Je prends ma veste et je te rejoins à la voiture.

- Tu es sûre que c'est très raisonnable ? Je peux y aller avec Hawkes.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Et puis tu es là, il ne m'arrivera rien certifia la jeune femme.

- Okay. Je t'attends.

L'experte rejoignit Danny à sa voiture. Après 13 minutes, Danny gara la voiture devant un immeuble de 4 étages. Stella descendit, il fit de même.

- D'après Flack, il habiterai au 3ième informa Danny.

- Et bien, on va vérifier.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage. L'expert frappa. Rien. Stella recommença. Toujours rien. Armes en main, Danny défonça la porte. Personne. Ils procédèrent à la fouille de l'appartement du suspect. D'un coup, elle se stoppa sur place.

- Danny, tu n'entends rien ?

- On dirait un minuteur.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste de plus tant tout cela se déroula rapidement.


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne savais pas vous attendiez toujours :D Je posterai la suite jusqu'à là fin désormais ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fait avant d'ailleurs...Toutes mes excuses !

* * *

10 minutes plus tard au labo…

Lindsay entra dans le bureau de son patron d'un pas pressé et alluma la télé.

- Vous devriez voir ça. Les médias sont déjà sur place.

« Un immeuble a explosé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Selon nos informations, une bombe aurait détruit l'immeuble entier. Pour l'instant, le nombre de victime est inconnu… »

Don entra à son tour, avec Sheldon et Adam. Il reconnut l'immeuble. Mais Lindsay le devança.

- C'est pas l'immeuble où sont allés Stella et Danny ?

- QUOI ?! s'époumona Mac, atterré.

- J'avais donné l'adresse à Danny. Il pensait y aller avec Hawkes.

- Il a dû croiser Stella et évidemment, elle a du lui dire qu'il lui arriverait rien…continua le boss.

Mac et le reste de l'équipe filèrent sur les lieux. On l'informa que pour le moment, personne ne pouvait s'approcher de l'immeuble à cause de la stabilité.

- Ma femme est à l'intérieur ! Vous croyez que je vais rester là les bras croisés à attendre que vous me disiez que l'immeuble ne va pas s'effondrer ?! vociféra Mac.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble, ignorant royalement les avertissements de l'agent Brewster, qui ordonna à deux hommes de le suivre.

- Stella ? Danny ? hurla t-il.

- Je suis là...souffla difficilement Danny.

- Danny ! Où est Stella ?

- Je ne sais pas. On était tout les deux dans l'appartement quand le 4ième étage nous est tombé dessus expliqua le rescapé entre deux toussotements.

Les secours vinrent chercher Danny. Lindsay fut soulagée. Il n'avait rien, juste l'avant bras cassé et quelques égratignures par ci par là, mais était mortellement terrifiée pour son amie.

A la suite de longues minutes d'intenses recherches, il trouva sa femme. Inconsciente. Heureusement rien ne lui était tombé dessus. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut comme il put vers la sortie. L'ambulance fonça direction l'hôpital. Malgré de nombreux essais, la non-réaction de Stella à son prénom se révéla inquiétante.

Hélas à l'hôpital, il fut forcé de l'abandonner aux soins des médecins et infirmières. Il s'assit, la tête dans les mains, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait d'importants dommages ou pire encore. Les secondes, minutes, heures passèrent à une allure qui lui semblait les plus longues de sa vie. Si jamais…si jamais ne cessait-il de se répéter. Un médecin s'avança vers lui. Il se leva automatiquement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander Mac.

- Votre femme n'a aucune lésion cérébrale ce qui est déjà une très bonne chose. Quant à ses autres blessures, elles ne sont que légères. Cependant elle se trouve dans une sorte de coma, elle seule peut en décider d'en sortir.

- Quand en sortira t-elle d'après vous ?

- Comme je l'ai dis, cela dépends d'elle, 2 jours, 2 mois, 2 ans. Nous ne savons pas.

- Et…commença Mac, qui fut coupé par le médecin.

- Nous avons pratiqué une échographie, votre fille est en parfaite santé dans le ventre de sa mère.

Il poussa un ouf de soulagement. Il remercia le médecin et on lui indiqua la chambre dans laquelle sa femme se trouvait.

A la vue de Stella dans ce lit, son cœur se pinça. Il posa doucement sa main droite sur l'abdomen de Stella, tentant de sentir sa fille bouger à travers les draps. Il se remémora le jour où elle était entrée, hystérique dans son bureau, en disant que leur fille avait bouger. Quand il sentit un mouvement, il esquissa un sourire. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté du lit tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Mais Stella ne daigna pas se réveiller. Plus les jours passaient, plus Mac avait peur, pour sa femme, pour sa fille. Il lui parlait pour obtenir un signe de son réveil. Rien. Don, Danny, Lindsay gardaient tout de même espoir, car il le fallait. C'était Stella après tout, elle était forte, elle allait en sortir. Ils voyaient Mac, de temps en temps au labo, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Ils auraient aimer pouvoir faire quelque chose, cependant ils ne le pouvaient, seul Stella pouvait changer la situation.

Un vendredi alors qu'il racontait les dernières nouvelles à sa femme, une lumière éblouissante apparut soudainement puis disparut pour laisser place à...Antonio.

- Bonjour Mac. Le temps est venu de choisir. Cette vie ou l'autre.

- Vous me demandez ça maintenant ? Dans l'était actuelle où sont les choses ? fit-il, sentant la colère monter.

- Oui. Vous devez faire un choix. Vous saviez que ça arriverait un jour.

- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile…

- Non vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, rétorqua Mac. Vous voulez quoi ? Que je choisisse entre ma vie où notre relation est au point mort ou celle ci où tout va bien ?

- Dans cette vie, vous avez Stella et bientôt une fille, mais avez perdu Lucy. Dans l'autre, vous n'avez pas encore franchi l'étape, mais Lucy est toujours là. Il ne tient qu'à vous de la franchir cette étape dans cette autre vie et vous aurez ainsi Stella ET Lucy. Mais vous devez pensé que c'est compliqué à cause de sa relation avec ce Brandon. Sachez seulement qu'elle attends depuis longtemps que vous lui disiez enfin ce que vous ressentez. La route pour être ensemble sera longue et périlleuse. La réussite ne peut venir que de vous, de votre volonté.

Mac réfléchissait, intensément. Son regard se posa sur Stella, allongée, dans le coma et la décision fut prise.

- J'ai fait mon choix. Je veux…


	14. Chapter 14

- … rester dans celle ci.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'y a pas de retour possible après.

- Je suis sûr.

- Très bien. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'être heureux dans celle ci. Au revoir Mac Taylor.

Et le maître disparut dans la lumière.

Oui il en était certain. Il avait bon espoir que Stella se réveille. Et puis au moins dans celle ci, la route est déjà tracée. Les dangers existaient toujours mais…ils paraissaient moins gros que ceux dans l'autre vie. Le plus lourd argument qui fit pencher la balance fut cette petite vie, issu d'eux deux, qui grandissait et qu'il aimerait voir grandir. Peut-être qu'aussi dans son autre vie, il aurait pu voir grandir une vie, mais il aimait beaucoup trop cette petite fille pour l'abandonner maintenant. Le choix était fait désormais. Plus de rétractions possibles.

Mac croyait que chaque jour serait le jour de son réveil quand il venait dans la chambre. Hélas…pas encore…

Ce n'est que deux semaines et demi plus tard, que Mac vit les yeux de son experte papillonner.

- Stella ? Stella ? appela t-il.

- M...ac ?

- Te voilà enfin revenue parmi nous…

Après son retour parmi les vivants, on l'examina et les résultats furent plus que satisfaisants. Les médecins décidèrent de la garder toutefois en observation pendant plusieurs jours.

Ramenée dans sa chambre, elle savourait à nouveau la présence et le regard tendre de son mari assis dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait peur ? J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour de bon cette fois, vous avoir perdues…

- Je suis désolée. C'était imprudent, je ne pensais qu'il arriverait quelque chose. Je

- Chut la coupa Mac en caressant le dos de sa main. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Elle lui envoya un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Je suis soulagée que notre fille n'est rien, si tu savais.

- Je sais, le médecin m'a dit « Votre fille est en parfaite santé dans le ventre de sa mère ». Elle a déjà ta combativité à ne vouloir rien subir dit Mac en plaisantant.

Stella put sortir 4 jours plus tard. Mac prit des congés pour rester avec elle. Elle était plus importante que tout le reste, même si le crime ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il laissa Danny aux commandes. Il savait que le labo n'exploserait pas sans lui. Il avait confiance en son équipe, sa famille.

Il avait pris 3 semaines, un record pour lui qui n'avait jamais pris de « vacances ». Il la forçait à se reposer, toutefois se reposer sans lui, lui était impossible. Il restait donc avec elle veillant sur maman et bébé. Presque tout les soirs, il prenait sa guitare et jouait pour elles. D'après Stella, leur fille aimait vraiment la douce musique de son papa pour bouger autant quand il grattait les cordes. Sans l'avouer, il avait apprécié chaque jour de ces 3 semaines avec elle. Cependant le temps passa et il fut temps de retourner travailler.

L'empressement de sa femme a vouloir retourner bosser était incroyable à ses yeux. Il savait à quel point elle aimait son job et il l'admirait d'en être aussi fière. Suivant l'avis du médecin, elle put retrouver sa blouse blanche, son badge et son arme.

Arrivés ensemble, ils étaient encore dans le bureau de Mac quand Don arriva. Stella s'était assise sur le canapé et Mac s'apprêtait à défaire son arme du holster.

- Bonjour lança Flack joyeusement. Stella ? Tu reprends le boulot ?

- Don, bonjour à toi aussi. Et oui, je reprends du service dit la jeune femme en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Qu'est qu'on a ? demanda Mac.

- Double homicide sur un parking souterrain.

- Très bien j'arrive.

- ON arrive rectifia Stella.

Il reprit sa veste accrochée auparavant.

- Désolé mon cœur, mais toi tu restes là , déclara l'expert.

- Mais...Mais…je peux retourner sur le terrain, je vais bien !

- Je sais que tu vas bien. Mais tu restes là quand même.

- Lindsay a bien bossé sur le terrain jusqu'à six mois et demi !

- Oui, mais Lindsay ne s'est pas pris un immeuble sur la tête !

Elle comprit enfin qu'il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il avait peur pour elle à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Elle chercha l'aide de Don, en vain..

- Don…à l'aide !

- Désolée Stel, mais il a raison. Je file. Je vous attends là bas ajouta t-il à l'attention de Mac avant de sortir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, des larmes de rage coulèrent contre sa volonté. Elle baissa la tête, vexée d'être évincée comme ça. Après avoir enfilé sa veste, il s'assit sur la table en face d'elle.

- Hey… murmura Mac tout en lui relevant le visage. C'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrives...qu'ils vous arrive encore quelque chose. Tu peux comprendre ça, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque Stel, de vous perdre.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Dans un mois, tu seras en congé maternité. Tu crois que tu peux survivre si tu ne vas pas sur le terrain pendant ce mois ?

- Oui, je crois. Je pensais que tu m'évinçais de l'affaire.

- Non. Juste que je ne veux plus te voir sur le terrain désormais. Sinon le reste ne change pas.

- Okay.

- Ecoute, ce soir on rentre plus tôt, et je t'emmène dîner. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Une sorte de pardon hein ? fit-elle taquine.

- En quelque sorte oui, admit-il. Bon j'y vais sinon Don va s'impatienter.

Il l'embrassa et partit à son tour sur la scène de crime.

Elle pensait que ce mois serait long, s'en fut autrement. Il passa à une allure folle. Elle regrettait de devoir partir, elle voulait rester. Mais Mac et le médecin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Le soir, quand Mac rentrait, il était heureux de la retrouver joyeuse, relaxée. Elle lui sautait au cou à peine qu'il passait la porte. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de bosser, il l'embrassa pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manquer, comme chaque jour depuis, il savourait la sensation d'avoir retrouver sa reine et sa princesse. Leur petite fille était très active et empêchait certaines nuit, Stella de dormir. Une histoire racontée par papa et bébé s'endormait, permettant à maman d'en faire autant.

Ils s'étaient enfin décidé pour le prénom, mais avaient refusé de le dévoiler aux autres, disant qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt.

Pendant le week-end congé de Mac, ils allèrent faire les magasins pour bébé. La chambre n'était pas encore faite, ils comptaient le faire ce week-end.

Après plusieurs magasins, ils trouvèrent enfin la chambre qui conviendrait parfaitement. Nuance vert et violet. Ils eurent un coup de cœur en la voyant. Après la chambre vinrent les vêtements. Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent.

Le lendemain, dimanche donc, Stella passait l'après midi avec Lindsay. Mac attendait qu'elles soient parties pour téléphoner à Danny, Don et Adam. Il voulait lui faire la surprise. Les trois collègues sonnèrent seize minutes plus tard. Ils se hâtèrent de décorer, installer tout comme il fallait avant le retour des deux femmes. Les hommes mirent 2 heures pour tout faire. Soit une heure avant le retour de Stella et Lindsay.

Après une bière bien méritée, Don, Danny et Adam repartirent. En attendant le retour de sa femme, Mac décida de surfer sur le câble à la recherche d'une chaîne intéressante.

Quand Stella revint chez eux, elle le retrouva dans le canapé, regardant un match de base-ball. Il lui ordonna de fermer les yeux avant de lui montrer la chambre. Quand elle put les ouvrir, elle en resta bouche bée. Il lui avoua alors, avoir été aidé par Danny, Don et Adam. Stella se promit de les remercier.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus ils étaient impatients de voir leur fille, la tenir dans leurs bras. Le jour J effraya un peu Stella. Sachant qu'il serait là, elle chassa ses inquiétudes.

C'était mardi 17 juillet, soit 12 jours avant la présumée date que Stella perdit les eaux dans la cuisine. Mac à ce même moment, réglait les derniers détails de son remplacement. Il reçut l'appel de sa femme lui indiquant que c'était le jour. En un éclair de temps, il fit labo-maison, maison-hôpital.

Ainsi qu'elle le croyait, il fut là du début à la fin. Des premières contractions à la naissance dix heures plus tard.

Les heureux parents contemplaient leur petite fille dans les bras de sa mère quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre. L'équipe au complet entra après le « entrez » de Mac.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Lindsay. Les autres ne purent qu'approuver.

- Je vous présente Ashlynn Mélodie Taylor annonça le papa en caressant du pouce la petite main de sa fille.

Cette vie valait vraiment le coup d'être resté, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait changer. Une fois les présentations faites, Mac & Stella découvrirent avec joie les cadeaux de leurs amis, pour Ashlynn, qui ne savait pas encore que sa vie serait rythmée entre amour et bonheur et joie.

**FIN.**


	15. Epilogue

Oui, après trois ans, je publie enfin la fin =D

J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolée pour les MAJ...

* * *

**Epilogue, 11 mois et quelques jours plus tard :**

Mac était tellement absorbé par l'affaire en cours qu'il ne vit pas Stella entrer dans son bureau. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête. Que faisait-elle là ? C'était son jour de congé, qu'elle passait avec leur fille normalement et pas ici. En la voyant, il abandonna le dossier et vint à sa rencontre. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras, la rapprochant encore plus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Re Bonjour Monsieur Taylor.

- Re Bonjour Madame Taylor. Tu m'as manqué…avoua t-il.

- Tant que ça ? On s'est vu se matin avant que tu partes.

- C'est déjà trop loin ce matin. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme qui répondit à son baiser.

- Hmm, ça, ça m'a manqué murmura la jeune femme.

- Où est Ashlynn ? s'inquiéta Mac de ne pas voir sa fille.

- Relax, elle cherche des empreintes avec Danny. Elle adore déjà le plumeau d'ailleurs, dit-elle en rigolant.

Mac rit à son tour, connaissant sa fille, il serait dur de le lui faire lâcher.

- On y va ?

Il acquiesça, enleva ses bras autour d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils partirent au labo empreintes, retrouver Danny et leur fille.

La petite fille était assise sur les genoux de son oncle, qui lui était assis sur un tabouret. Il la tenait contre lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Le sourire de Mac s'agrandit quand il vit l'adorable frimousse de son ange. Sur l'ordre de Stella, Mac évita de se faire voir de sa fille et se plaça à un endroit dans la pièce où elle ne pouvait le voir. Elle était bien trop occupée à s'amuser avec Danny pour apercevoir son père entrer. Quand ils entendirent Stella dire « alors ces empreintes », Danny se retourna. Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, Ashlynn lâcha le plumeau et agita les bras en sa direction. La maman prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu t'es amusée avec oncle Danny ma puce ?

Le sourire que lui fit sa petite fille la convainc que oui.

- Je vais donner ces empreintes à Lindsay.

Danny sortit de la pièce, laissant la petite famille.

Mac sortit de l'ombre, il était exactement en face de Stella. Elle vit enfin son père et s'agita pour aller dans ses bras.

- Tu vas dire bonjour à papa ? dit Stella en déposant sa fille au sol, debout.

Elle avait déjà essayé de marcher plusieurs fois, mais elle tombait toujours, ce qui semblait la décourager et puis elle préférait crapahuter à quatre pattes ou être porter. Mac s'agenouilla, les bras ouvert. Ashlynn avança vers son père, pas à pas, encouragée par ses parents. Le sourire de Mac en voyant sa fille marcher vers lui était celui d'un père fière des premiers pas de sa fille, de sa fille tout court. Il la souleva dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Ma petite princesse marche dit Mac tout fière.

Il revint vers Stella.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ce matin, je l'avais mise sur son tapis de jeu au salon. J'étais repartie à la cuisine et en revenant, elle arrivait vers moi debout.

- Je suis fière de toi mon ange, chuchota l'expert à l'oreille de sa fille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Les parents décidèrent de fêter les premiers pas de leur fille. Ils invitèrent l'équipe chez eux. L'ambiance allait bon train, entre discussions et éclats de rire. Ils complimentèrent tous la petite fille qui offrit de grands sourires en voyant qu'elle était le centre de l'attention.

En ce jour, Lindsay prit une photo de la petite famille. Ashlynn dans les bras de sa maman, Stella dans les bras de Mac.

Entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, il trouva que la vie était parfaite ainsi…


End file.
